


Do you see me too?

by AshenLucith



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Day 4: Memories, Drabble, F/F, Inazuma Sapphics, Memories, Romance, Sad, Short, astronaut ulvida, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenLucith/pseuds/AshenLucith
Summary: Being the astronaut she's worked her ass off to be, Ulvida stares at the void of space. “Are you still one of the stars?”Inazuma Sapphics Day 4 with Ulvida X TakanashiPrompt: Memories
Relationships: Yagami Reina | Ulvida & Takanashi Shinobu, Yagami Reina | Ulvida/Takanashi Shinobu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Do you see me too?

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I like about minor characters like Takanashi? You can write her freely. Also sad Ulvida hours hskshssjdg. Ulvida and Shinobu only have a 1 year age gap.
> 
> Anyway, follow @inazumasapphics on twitter to see more WLW content!
> 
> Day 4 Prompt: Memories

Reina stares at the void as nothing stares back.

_ ‘You’re still far away.’ _

Everything she did, she did for someone else.

That’s who she used to be, right?

From the moment she was taken in the orphanage to the time she needed to pretend to be an alien… everything she did, she did for her father. Everything she did, all for another.

Were her years of studying to be an astronaut the same thing?

* * *

“Reina-san.”

“Yes?”

“Are you busy?”

Reina turns her head to the fluff of curled peach hair that dangles on Shinobu’s head. Reina smiles as she sees a single eye of Shinobu reverberate joy. Sixteen-year-old Shinobu lies against the hospital bed that’s hustled up to support her back.

“Is there something wrong?” Despite the monotone, Shinobu knows that Reina’s worry is authentic. For the two years they’ve known each other, Reina allowed herself to be seen by the younger teen.

“I just…”

Shinobu pauses but Reina makes sure to softly gesture for her to continue.

“You like the stars, right?”

Reina prides herself to be the non-reactant type but she always makes an exception with Shinobu. She puts on the biggest smile she’s capable of—albeit, nothing more than a little twitch up the side of her mouth.

“I do. I’m planning to be an astronaut even.”

The sparkle in Shinobu's eyes has taken Reina aback. And here she thinks she’s already seen the most adorable Shinobu can do.

“Really really  _ really _ ?!?? Like an actual astronaut?!?! In a satellite or test spaceships, like that kind of astronaut?!”

Reina’s heart almost burst with the blessing that is Shinobu’s existence. The Gods really did great with this one. “Yes,  _ really _ . I want to make it big there, in fact. Let the Japanese be seen, know what I’m saying?”

Shinobu nods so fast Reina fails to recognize some parts of her face at some point. “I’ve always wanted to be one too!  _ But _ …”

Reina’s face goes back to stone cold as she readies herself with some comforting-slash-scolding.

“That’s okay though. I’ll just be the stars then.”

The unease that travels up Reina’s stomach catches her by surprise. Although presented positively, she never likes it when Shinobu reminds her that she’ll be gone soon. It’s never a good feeling. But Reina can only bet that what Shinobu’s feeling isn’t even comparable to her own.

“You’ll be there in space to visit me, right?”

Dew-like tears threaten to show itself in Reina’s eyes but she stops it before it even starts to slip.

“I’ll even do a fansign there for you where you’ll see.”

The giggle that Shinobu just made causes Reina’s tears to crawl back up where it came from.

“Reina-san! I thought you don’t do jokes!” Shinobu’s laugh doesn’t stop and Reina joins with a little of her own.

* * *

“You’re a little too far for me right now but…”

Reina takes the sketchpad she brought with her as a necessity and opens it to a particular page that has some writings in it.

She shows the page to the void where stars were lightyears away.

“You can see this, right?”

Tears start to fall from Reina’s eyes and she doesn’t make an effort to stop them, only thinking about the words she wrote there the day she lost her:

**You’re worth the trouble, Takanashi Shinobu.**

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing. Just wanted to say I think Ulvida finished BS Astrophysics and then got a two-year master’s degree, she’s currently 25-26 yo here.


End file.
